TonyXPrincess
by HumphreyMercer
Summary: Tony's alone and mating season is coming,but what happens if he stumbles on a hot she-wolf Alpha who doesn't have a mate? TonyXPrincess!.


**This is my first (although i've done some lemons in my other story) lemon one shot M.**

The sun shines over the surface of Jasper Park,the residence began to wake chirping to signaling that they're trying to attract the females,yep that's right,it is mating season in Jasper and every female is in will not stop doing everything they have until their heat has is excited of mating with their partners,especially Kate and 're very happy that they can mate even when they already have kids,it did bother them,but after they tell them to go away with their friends for several days,they can freely mate without concerning that their kids will caught them ,Lilly and Garth is pretty much the one wolf is watching the pack with scope the valley that's full of wolves from Kate and Humphreys den,then someone is walking beside him,Tony has no doubt that the wolf who's sitting right next to him is Winston,he knew that Winston is always try to be very sneaky,but almost fails everytime."The mating season is coming again,eh?"Tony asked as he exhales,Winston then say "yeah...the same thing that happens all over again...matings,females can't take the pressure and having sex with other wolf,what can i say?it's mother natures law".Tony chuckled to his old friend "yeah,it would be great if you have someone to mate"Tony said while hunging his head look at his friend with questioning face,Tony never seen like this before,he always tough and never sad about something,he patted his shoulder,trying to cheer up his friend."Hey don't worry Tony,i know that you want that females pussy,but you can't they already have their own partners,so if you want to mate,you hvae to find it by yourself"Winston said,Tony rise his head up,knowing that mating with a female wolf is possible if he wants to find the right one."Thanks Winston,i owe you one"Tony said,Winston laugh and punch Tonys back causing an audible popping sound thats coming from his spine."Oww Winston,you should've known that i have a weak back!"Tony yelled as he punch Winstons back playfully."Sorry but we need to eat right now,come on Tony,this way"Winston lead his friend.

That night the whole western and eastern teritory is full of moaning,cursing and much more from the mating can't sleep because the sound of the howling when they cummed eachother on when they got a blowjob or climaxed themself,but thankfully he found some pinecone and shoved it to his ears,finally he can sleep in peace without worrying the noise outside.

The next day is the second day of mating season,most of the wolf had their sexual needs fulfilled,but some is still mating just to kill the time,Tony came out from his den and try to check his son he approach his den,he can hear moaning and giggling that coming from the den,he hide in a bush and scout the den,he found out that Lillys giving a blowjob to Garth."Ohh...Lilly yess...faster please..."Garth moaned,Lilly smiled and continue to deep throat him,after some minutes,he blow his load to her 's mouth is leaking with white substance,Tony began to imagining he's going to fucked by Lilly while he jacking himself mount Lilly and began to trusting hardly,Lilly moaned in pleasure and so does Tony,he tries to keep his moan volume low,but due to his son mating sound,he can moan with high volume."Lilly...im going to cum..."Garth moaned "cum in my ass please...i need your cum inside my beautiful ass"Lilly seductively said,they then cummed eachother while Tony finished his masturbation session,he needs to mate with a female..._now_.He the rushes back to Eve and Winstons den,where he founds out that they're already in a make out session,they finally realize someone is watching the for the whole time,and that person is Tony."T-Tony...i though you're walking in the forest"Winston said while blushing,"uhh...i am not,i want to talk to you guys but seeing you in an intimate session,i'd prefer to leave both of you to finish it"Tony said,looking away from the two old lovers."And by the way...i will take a walk in the woods,bye Winston"Tony said as he leave the pair to continue their began to walk in the forest while recalling the events that happpened for the past the time when Humphrey abolished the law that Alpha and Omega can't marry,Kings pack being driven out from the Jasper Park,and the Great Wolf Games with the Northern pack,he smiles as he strolled in the woods,trying to think if he can find a female to finally found a lake,he jump to the lake as he feel the cold water running down his body,he resurfaces and continue to swim for several minutes before basking near the lake to dry his a rustling noice,and caught Tony off guard,he then stand on all fours and began to search the source of the noise,he founds nothing so he concludes that's just his mind tricking on him,he finally began to continue walk in the forest.

Then he hear the same rustling noise that he hear several minutes ago,this time,he will kill whatever that thing prone until his stomach touches the ground,he then spring forward to the bush and pinned down a she wolf,she tries to break free but he will not let the wolf escape."Let me go you-wait...is that you Tony?"she asked with a familiar sound."Wait is that you Princess?"Tony asked,she nodded,Tony instantly backed up and prepare his claws,ready to kill her,however she simply walk to him and say "come on Tony,i know that im an ex member from my fathers pack,but that doesn't mean you can kill me,trust me,im not a spy,im just a runner that needs a partner".It hit Tony in the head like a sledgehammer."_She just say that she needs a partner,is she is the right one for me?"_Tony asked in his mind."Wooo...Tony you there?"Princess asked as she wave her paw infront of his face,Tony snapped out of the trance and say "yes im here,sorry,im just daydreaming about shit".The two then continue walk side by they continue to walk deeper to the forest,Princess notice that he's a very attarctive and a very hot male wolf,she examines the curves of his body and muscles that he got through the years he some scars that he got when he got to a fight with some of Kings member pack makes him even more hotter,she needs him..._now_.Tony look to the female wolf,she's beautiful and super sexy,any wolf that become her mate will be a very happy wolf,he knows that she's still a virgin,so if someone mated with her,it would be pain for continue to walk when Tony caught a familiar scent around his nostrils,he manage to find it out,Princess is in heat,and now the only male wolf who can satisfy her is himself,the scent get stronger as time pass away until Tony can't take it anymore."Princess,you are in heat aren't you?"Tony asked "yes i am,but i can't find the right wolf to fuck with me"Princess said while hung her head low,showing that she's sad about that,but on the other hand,Tony know that he finally can satisfy his sexual appetite without masturbating,he lifted her chin and say "well if you want to fuck,well fuck with me"with a big grin,Princess instantly back up until she hits a tree."Tony please...i can't mate with you...what if Winston and the rest of the pack finds out about us?"Princess asked,Tony just smiled and say "no one will ever find out about us,now let's have some fun" and nibble her ear,causing her to tremble against the Tony wants to kiss her,she instantly pinned down Tony and kiss him with lust,Tony was very surprised of her act but finally let it arm is rested on Tonys shoulder while she push his head slowly and gently,Tony wrap his arm around her waist and brought her closer to her tongue is asking for entrance which Tony happily accept it,their tongue is battling for domination,Tony suddenly began to suck on Princess tongue,which cause her to moan in some intense make out session,it's time for her to explore the muscular body.

Her eyes examines the curves of Tonys body,she could tell that he's got a lot of muscles down there,she began to lick his chest,which cause him to moan,she then proceeds down,licking his sheath as his dick comes out slowly,she's amazed at the size of that big organ,it's around 10 inches long,she admired Tonys dick."May i suck your dick Tony?"Princess asked,Tony just nodded,first she just lick the tip,then she took the entire length to her actually feel surprised of herself,taking the entire organ to her mouth is not an easy task,she continues to bob her head up and down while tasting the moaned and arched his back,he patted her head while being blowjob by a hot then began to thrust into her mouth,she gagged a little but she don't care,as long as she can pleasure him,she had no trouble with that."Princess...i-im going to cum..."Tony warned her,she just smiled as she continue to do it,then Tony blows his load to her mouth,which she swallowed all of it greedily,she licks her lips off for any leftover."Mmm...salty and sweet"Princess then say "let me pleasure you now Princess"as he flipped his position,he then began to kiss her nipples,she moaned loudly while stroking his head,he then proceeds lower and lower until he finds her wet gave it a slow lick from the bottom to the top,causing Princess to arch her back in pleasure,she always like how Tony teased her,but she can't never like that part."N-No more teasing Tony!,i need your tongue inside my pussy"Princess said seductively,Tony grinned and insert his tongue and play with her pussy,Princess moaned in pleasure that she recieved from the ex Eastern pack leader,she never knew Tony would be like this,and she absolutely LOVE then grip her hips to insert his tongue deeper,Princess couldn't help but moaning,"ohh...ohhh...ohhhhh yessss...right there..."Princess moaned while pushing Tony's head,burying it deeper to her never felt so alive...until now."T-Tony...i...im going to cum..."Princess warned,she then blew her load to his face,he lick all of it while pulling out his head."Wow...yours is sweet like honey"Tony commented,Princess blushed and reply "thank you Tony,so what now?",Tony thinks for a second before tell her to stand up,he then mount her from the love his weight on her back."Princess...are you sure about this?"Tony asked "im sure,now take my virginity with yours Tony,fuck me nice and hard..."Princess reassured him with seductive tone,she's a bitch now..._his bitch_.Tony rammed his dick to her pussy,both of them moaned in pleasure when they connected,Tony began to thrust in and out slowly,he's trying not to hurt her but also to give her pleasure at the same time."Ohh Tony...i never knew you would be so big"Princess moaned "ughhh...damn...i never knew your pussy will be so tight"Tony moaned as her walls squeezing his dick like 're humping eachothers out,Tony then starts play a little rough right now."Tony!...please faster and harder!"Princess commanded,he nodded and add his speed,right now,the scent of mating are everywhere,they're actually humping so hard that they're soaked in sweat."Tony im going to cum!"Princess warned "fuck!me too!"Tony yelled,they then cummed eachother,they then lie on the ground,exhausted but happy."Man i can't believe i just had sex with the hottest rogue Alpha on Jasper!"Tony said "and i still cannot believe i mated with the hottest male in Jasper"Princess added,they then began to kiss again,their tongue wrestles Princess stand up and aligned her anus with his then inserted the sex organ,they both moaned in pleasure,she began to hop up and down like mad,Tony held her hips for better grip,they then kissed while moaning to eachothers Princess want to cum,he switch their positions and Tony began to thrust as fast as he can,Princess moaned loudly while her leg seems like not attached to her body anymore,they then cummed again after 10 even that doesn't stop Princess to mate again,she's driven insane,and Tonys the rest of the day,the only thing they do is mate and mate...and mate after six hours of nonstop fucking,they finally stop,they can't do another round,neither move."Im...im so happy Tony,thank you"Princess said "y-you welcome Princess..."Tony said,he then wraps his leg around her leg while brought her closer,he then kiss her head,she then brought her head up and kiss him."Good night Tony...i love you"Princess said "i-i love you too Princess..."Tony sleep under the full moon,with smile planted on their faces.

_After the mating season pass,they still meet sometimes,when they meet,they occasionally walk eachother,make out and sometimes mate knew that if they got caught,they will be kicked out of the teritory,but they keep doing it no matter what's the risk,at least they have eachother when they got caught._

**Alright guys!that's one sick sex scene,so the next sex scene would be father and daughter...Kate and Winston,they're anthro wolves so it would be a hot mess,see you next time!.**


End file.
